Ashi Inuzuka
Character First Name: Ashi ( 足 ) Character Last Name: Inuzuka ( 犬塚 ) IMVU Username: Nickname: Age: 20 Date of Birth: 08/08 Gender: Male Ethnicity: Konohagakurian from the Inuzuka Clan Height: 6'0 Weight: 170lbs Blood Type: A''' '''Occupation: Shinobi Classification: Sensory Type Scars/Tattoos: Red fang markings on cheeks Affiliation: Konohagakure, Inuzuka Clan, ETC... Relationship Status: Single Personality and Behavior: Ashi is a very noble and kind guy, always willing to go above and beyond in his duties as a shinobi and as a friend to all. This can sometimes get him in trouble as he on ocassion sticks his nose where it doesn't belong by mistake. He is very outgoing and easy to talk to and enjoys being social. However, he can also be very to himself and just observant to what goes on around him. He enjoys a simple life, and likes being in routine. He's quite laidback and enjoys taking time to just enjoy the small things not very interested in large extravagent things or events. Despite being on the younger side, Ashi is very smart and very good at being in charge and looking at situations thoroughly. Because of his ability to heighten his senses, he tends to be very alert and cautionous when on missions or even if he feels some discomfort. He can be very stern and serious on missions, taking all actions into account and has an unbreakable determination while working. Quirks: Tends to growl when frustrated or annoyed about something, and sighs when he's very comfortable and content. Nindo: (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") Summoning: (Character's summoning goes here For Chunin or higher. Summoning Technique required to have summoning. Summoning must be learned through RP if starting out as Genin or Lower.) Bloodline/Clan: The Inuzuka Clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka Family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Ninja Class: Tokubetsu Jonin Element One: Lightning ''' '''Element Two: Wind ''' '''Element Three: Yang Weapon of Choice: Rabenda (Ninken) ' '''A 9 year old greyhound with beige fur and light green eyes. She's sweet, docile, and quite easy-going. She is very intelligent and lightning quick, making her an excellent ninken for tracking and combat. ' '''Statsbook: Chakra Color: Peridot green Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60 pieces) Jonin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces) * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10P) * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 10 (15P) * Senbon (cost 1 piece each): * Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): * Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): ''' * '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): * Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): ''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 3 (9P) * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 3 (12P) * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Tanto (6P) * Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Rabenda (8P) ''' '''Total: 60/60 Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique - Rank E * Clone Technique - Rank E * Rope Escape Technique - Rank E * Body Replacement Technique - Rank E * Enclosing Technique - Rank E * Unsealing Technique - Rank E * Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Clan Jutsu *Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu - Rank D *Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone - Rank D *Dynamic Marking (via Rabenda) - Rank D *Tunneling Fang- Rank D *Fang Over Fang - Rank C *Spinning Fangs - Rank C Lightning Style: *Lightning Style: Zap - Rank D *Lightning Style: Leash - Rank B *Shock Collar - Rank A Wind Style: *Wind Style: Howling Blow Jutsu - Rank B *Wind Style: Solid Barrier - Rank A Ninjutsu: * Body Flicker Jutsu - Rank D Team: Team Akatori Rescue & Recovery Teams Allies: People of Konoha Enemies: (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) Background Information: Childhood/Academy Years: Genin Years: Chunin Years: Tokubestu Jonin Years: 'RP Library:' Spars and Battles: ''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: Approved by: (Can only be approved by a Kage)